House & His Ducklings
by chelash
Summary: Oneshot  House catches Chase in his office & chaos errupts. No pairings, Huddy if you want.


**Okay, this is totally random – this idea just popped into my head, literally.**

**Oneshot – I guess House/Cuddy, if you want to be specific.**

**BTW – To make this story work, I have to call Cuddy and House by their first names, but Chase and Cameron stay with their last names.**

It was an abnormal morning for House, no patients, no cases. He was beginning to admit that he was bored out of his mind. He grabbed his Gameboy from the filing cabinet and went outside onto the balcony and began playing "Crash Bandicoot 2". With his back turned and sound turned up to maximum, it was a wonder how he heard the rustling of papers behind him.  
"Chase, get your pretty little fingers away from those things, what did I tell you about that?" House growled, spinning around and staring in the direction of the offending person.  
Chase blushed furiously, "Sorry." He mumbled, curling his prying fingers away from the prized possession sitting openly House's desk.  
House fixed his glare on Chase, dubiously watching his movement. "Why are you in my office? I though that you and Cameron were supposed be with Mrs Mackay."  
Chase sighed heavily, "Yes, I know that. Cameron decided that she would take over and controlled the whole process. She's so freakin' dominant!"  
House rolled his eyes, "Oh, you poor thing!"

"She can be so irritating." Chase mumbled.  
"Well, would you like me to put you in charge of organising Mr Box? I heard that he's very nice." House grinned, he knew that he had Chase wrapped around his little finger, and he enjoyed it.  
Chase screwed up his nose in disgust at the thought of Mr Box's procedure, "No thanks, I'll pass."  
"Then you'd better get back to what you were doing, before you get into trouble." He emphasised the last word, and waved Chase to the door.

House could understand why Chase was so annoyed with Cameron; as long as Cameron had been around she had been dictatorial, pedantic and stubborn.  
It was as if she was…  
Cameron's sudden appearance roused House from his thoughts. She was leaning on the door to House's office, arms crossed with an annoyed expression plastered on her face. "Chase! Why are you in here? Your supposed to be helping me!"  
"Yeah, but you took over so I figured that you didn't need me, since your so capable of doing things yourself."

House rolled his eyes, "You two are SO childish!"  
Both Chase and Cameron crossed their arms and glared in the direction of House.   
Cameron then turned her attention to Chase, "Just come and help me, please?" she pleaded.  
Chase rolled his eyes, "Fine." He sauntered out the door following Cameron. House smiled to himself and shut the door after his two ducklings.  
He sat down at his chair, Gameboy in hand, about to press play when the door opened a second time. House looked up to see none other than Lisa standing in the doorway.  
"House! Why are you in here? Don't you have any people to go and annoy?"  
"Well, I've just sent the two ducklings off to Mrs Mackay…"  
Lisa smiled, "I bet they were not too happy about that."  
House's grin widened, "No, but when they find out what sprouted overnight, they're going to wish that I hadn't assigned them to her. You done talking to me? Cause I've got Bash Crandicoot to finish."  
"Crash Bandicoot."  
"Oh whatever! Can you go now?"  
"Fine, but remember, be at the restaurant at 7pm, or else!" and with that, Lisa shut the door and walked down the hall.  
House pressed resume on his Gameboy and got in at least 5 minutes of crashing before the glass door made a sound, he knew who it was, Cameron standing in the doorway with an irritated look on her face.

"Chase just walked out on me, AGAIN!"  
"Cameron, just do it yourself." House reasoned, not looking up from his Gameboy, "You're a big girl, go and just get it over and done with!"  
"But Chase gets paid more than me! And that means that Chase gets paid to do nothing and I do all the work!"  
House sighed, he was getting annoyed, he had told Cameron this time and time again, every time she complained he said the same thing - "Cameron, do we need to go over this again? Chase gets paid more than you because he's older! When you get to his age, you will get paid the same amount as him. Now scoot."  
Cameron pouted her bottom lip, "That's not fair!"  
House put down his Gameboy to face the girl, "Cameron, nothing's every fair when it comes to you."  
Cameron's bottom lip quivered, "Why do you have to be so mean?" she mumbled.  
Lisa suddenly appeared at the door, "Oh and Greg…Cameron, what's wrong?"  
She forgot about what she was meant to ask when she saw the tears running down Cameron's cheek.  
"He's being mean." Cameron pointed a menacing finger in the direction of House.  
Lisa followed her finger and gave House a glare, "Greg! What have you said to her now?"  
"Cameron was complaining that Chase wasn't helping so I told her to do it herself."  
Lisa wiped the tear from Cameron's cheek, "Come on, I'll help you." She took a hold of Cameron's hand and led her out.  
House heaved a sigh and put his Gameboy down; he glanced at the clock on the wall. "Whoever said name your kids after your best employees is so screwed up in the head." He thought out loud, before grabbing the phone and dialling a phone number.  
He set the phone on his shoulder, and waited for the receiving end to click.  
A familiar voice on the other end said, "Hello?"  
"Jimmy, its House."  
"Oh, hey House."  
"I was actually wondering if you could come over tonight and baby-sit my two feral kids?"  
"Who, Cameron and Chase?"  
"No, the Queen of England, of course Cameron and Chase, you imbecilic deranged lunatic."  
"Nice choice words. Fine. I'll be there in 40."  
"Oh, thank you Jimmy! The last nanny I had for those two, Nanny Lowanna, she quit after two hours, they drove her insane. Oh, Cameron's fighting with Chase, so if need be, put Cameron in her room and Chase in the dog house."

"House, I've handled Cameron and Chase fighting as adults, I can handle it."  
"Oh Jimmy, you can be so naïve. I shouldn't have let Lisa name the little brats."  
"It was your fault."  
"No! Its Lisa's, 11 years ago she tied me up, drugged me and then she did it again 6 years later!"  
"I bet you enjoyed it too!"  
"If anything, it's your fault Jimmy!"

House hung up, his hand reached over the picture of his kids, Cameron and Chase sitting in the arms of their mother, Lisa.  
Cameron's sweet smile and Chase's sly grin stood out in the photo.

No, he wasn't regretting the fact that he called his kids after his employees whom he made their lives hell-bent. In fact, every time he looked at his two children, they reminded him of the original Cameron and Chase.  
"I must call them too, just to remind them I'm still alive and kicking." He thought to himself.  
Lisa walked into the office, "Chase is on the computer and Cameron's watching TV. They're quiet, for now." She whispered playfully into his ear.  
"What? Didn't they finish pruning the hedges in Mrs Mackay's garden? House looked up in mock surprise.  
Lisa gave him a little smack on the arm, "Your cruel, you know that?"  
House retorted with a kiss on her forehead. "So, very, very bad."   
"Allison called," Lisa suddenly said, after a few seconds pause,  
"She's had the baby; she called it James Gregory Chase." House's ears perked up with the sound of his name. "Me?" he said in surprise.  
House then scrunched his nose up in distaste, "James?"  
"Yeah, she didn't want the poor child to be burdened with the name Gregory. I tend to agree."


End file.
